The SeeD Ball
by choconick
Summary: Quall. What would have happened if Rinoa didn't go to the Ball? So Far That Is All I'll Write for it unless you want more. Please Review!


Notes: This is a piece I wrote a long long time ago. It so far is only 1 chapter. It's based on what might have happened if Rinoa never made it to the SeeD Ball. Just a thought. I guess that if he never met her the game would turn out completely wrong, but that doesn't matter. Tell me if you like it and if a bunch of peeps do I'll write some more of this. I know it probably wouldn't happen this way anyway, but just imagine how things would have been if he ended up dancing with Quistis?  
The SeeD Ball  
I stepped out of the elevator and began to walk down the hallway to the second floor corridor where the classrooms were. I paused to look over the left railing. Balamb Garden was a beautiful place filled with great people (although there are a few exeptions). I continued walking to my classroom. My forehead began hurting from my battle with Seifer as I eneterd Instructer Trepe's classroom. I took my seat at my study panal and waited for Instructer Trepe to enter and begin the class. There were many people staring at me whispering. Obviously everyone was talking aobut how I got my scar. I sighed and turned on my study panel and decided I would review for the exam.   
Before I could start the door opened and and Instructer entered. Everyone took their seats and she went to her desk. Instructer Trepe was a very pretty woman and at the very young age of 18, a year older than I. She made some announcements about new events in the Garden and gave a small lecture about being careful when training to the class, although aimed at Seifer and I. I heard Seifer snicker and I looked acroos the aile to where he sat at his studdy panal. Seifer was tall, blonde, and a year older than me. He was very tough, and could be a real jerk sometimes. Instructer then ended the class and told everyone who was going to the feild exam tomorrow to rest up for the big day. Instructer had become a SeeD at 15 and had gotten her intructer's lisence last year. I got up and started walking to the door with everyone else.  
  
"Squall, will you come here a minute?" Instructer Trepe called. I walked up to her desk and she asked if I had been to the Fire Cavern yet. I hadn't and she told me to go to my dormitory and get ready and that she would meet me at the Front Gate. I went to leave and was stopped by a few members of the Trepie's , Instructers unnoficial fanclub. They wanred me to make sure Instructer didn't get hurt and I left the class and headed to my dormitory.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
The next day after the feild exam before the ball.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I was extremely tired as I walked to the Seed dance. The field exam went well and I was now a Seed with 3 others who had gone to the exam, Zell, Selphie, and Nida. I entered the ballroom, and saw Zell. He was a kickboxing macho wannabe. He was very annoying and attempeted to talk to me, but I just ignored him until he left. Then Selphie came up to me. She is a cute and care-free young women. She convinced me to join the Garden Festival Commitee. They are the ones who organize all of the schools special events. She left and began recruiting some more people to join. I gazed acroos the dance floor and found myself making eye contact with this Instructer Trepe. She smiled and walked over to me. She was wearing a gorgous sleeveless dress that hugged her body tightly stoppign right before her knees.   
  
"Congradulations Squall!" She told me. I thanked her and we began to talk about the mission in Dollet. What could Galbadia want with the radio tower. The music then changed to a nice waltz and Instructer asked me if I would like to dance and that after this there was something that she wanted to tell me. I was a terrible dancer, but I couldn't say no to her. What was happening? What was I feeling toward Instructer? She was a lovely dancer and had to lead me a bit before I caught on to how to do the dance. I looked over her shoulder and saw some of the Trepie's giving me there evil eye and making motions with their bodies.Instructer Trepe turned around to see what I was loooking at.   
She giggled and gazed into my eyes. I gave her a small smile (which is something I rarely do) which she returned. All of a sudden I heard gasps and I looked around and realized people where looking up. I held Instructer a little closer and looked up to the glass ceiling. Threre were fireworks of all styles and colors painting the sky. It was lovely and I felt like staying there with Instructer forever. Unfortunatly the music ended and I had to let go of her. I understand what I was feeling.   
Was it... love? It couldn't be. It was forbidden for Instructers to date their students. Instructer told me to meet her in the training center where shewould tell me what she wanted to say. She said this was her last order as an Instructer. What did she mean by that. I went to my dorm to change out of my uniform and headed to the training center. We went in and she told me to follow her to the Secret meeting place. I had never been to it before, but the secret meeting place was a balconly off of the training center which had a reputation of being a makeout place after dark.   
We walked through the door out onto the balcony and walked over the rail. There were two couples there and when they saw Instructer they quickly ran out and headed back to there dormitories. From the balcony you had a great view of the Garden. It was so beautiful at night with the Garden all lit up. I felt something on my shoulder and realized that Instructer had just rested her head there. I didn't know what to do. I hope that nobody saw this. She then sighed and started to talk about what was wrong. She told me she was no longer an Instucture, but just a Seed, like me. This changed a lot of things. I didn't really know what to say. I wasn't good with helping people with their problems.  
  
"Instructer, I don't know what to say," I told her. " I wish I could help, but I don't know how I can help you. She took her head off of my shoulders and stood in front of me looking me in the eyes.  
  
"You can start helping by calling me Quistis," she started. " I am no longer an Instructer and I would really appreciate it if you could call me by first name." Quistis. I liked it. I have no idea what came over me next, but I leaned into her face gently kissing her. I put my arms around her and she did the same to me. I couldn't believe the feelings I was having. I felt the burning passion, I was full of lust. I just stood like that for the longest time. When we stopped she smiled at me and walked away.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," she said and with that she left. It had been the most amazing night of my life, and it wasn't even over yet. I left the training center and went to my dormitory. I undressed and laid in my bed. I couldn't sleep. I could only think about Quistis. Suddenly I had an idea. It was a bad idea and probably could have gotten me in a lot of trouble if I got caught. I got out of bed and put on a pair of pants and left my dorm.   
I walked down the halls of dormitories until I reached the door that led to the staff dorms. There weren't many dormitories in there and hopefully they hadn't moved her to the regular Seed dormitories yet. I opened it and stepped in. I read the names on the doors until I reached Quistis's. Yes. I said. I tried the knob and saw that it wasn't locked. I opened it and stepped in. Quistis was asleep laying on top of her covers, wearing a large T-shirt. As I closed the door she awoke sitting up in bed looking to see who was there. She saw it was me and stared a little.   
"Oh, it's you," she said. " I was afraid that it was one of the guy Trepies stalking me again." I laughed a little and walked over to her bed. I sat down next to her and she stood up and then sat facing towards me on my lap. She pulled off my shirt and pushed me back onto the bed with her on top of me.  
"This is an interesting position.." I said. She laughed and we began to kiss. I could tell it was going to be a long night.  
The End... Or Is It? 


End file.
